THE MANHATER PRINCESS MEET THE CASSANOVA PRINCE
by dhenz.abarcar
Summary: Hoshino Sayaka, Hikaru Suzuki, Chihiro Itou, and Shinobu Suzuki the four of them leave their on life better than the past.


Prolouge

Naniniwala ba kayo na "PEOPLE CHANGE WHEN TIME PASS"? Ako kasi oo dahil may mga bagay na dapat kalimutan at isantabi nalang para di na masaktan. May mga bagay na dapat dina binabalik kasi patuloy kang masasaktan at mahihirapan sabi nga "PAST IS PAST NEVER TO DISCUSS". Narasan niyo nabang maging "MANHATER" at "CASSANOVA"? Oh! Di kaya kakilala? Alam niyo ba ang dahilan ba't sila naging ganon? Nagbabago lang ang isang tao kung mayroon itong mapait, o masakit nakaraan kaya sila natutung magbago at naging "MANHATER" and "CASSANOVA". Madami tao ang ganon nagbago sila dahil sa past kasi gusto nilang maging bette in the future/present.

Chapter 1: The Encounter

I was walking in the hallway. Reading a manga and listening in music. Sudden I bumped into a Guy. Kailangan ko pa bang siyang idescribe?

{ A/N: Ya. }

He's a tall guy, cheerful, considerate 16 year old boy from an average family and dreams of becoming a professional basketball player. He loves playing sports and learning new things. Here siya oh.

"Ikaw?" - Me & Hikaru

"What happened in here again?" - Ms. Aoi

"Nothing Ms. Aoi." - Hikaru

Yaks! Ewww. Balibhasa sip-sip kaya ganyan. Kung makaasta parang close.

Biglang lumapit sakin si Mr. CASSANOVA sabay pagpag ng aking skirt.

"Dika kasi nag-iingat eh! Yan tuloy." *smile* - Hikaru

Tokwa! Anong pinagsasabi nito? Ano ba problema ng isang to? Sipain kita dyan feeling close lang ha? *angry*

"You're going to be late go on." - Ms. Aoi:

"Yes Ms. Aoi!" - All the students

"Okey kalang ba?" - Hikaru

"Do I have to answer Mr. CASSANOVA?" - Me

"Yes Ms. MANHATER!" *angry* - Hikaru

" Leave me alone." *bored* - Me

"No!" *smile* - Hikaru

"Okeyokey!" - Me

"Okey kalang ba talaga ha?" - Hikaru

"Ya." - Me

"Sure?" - Hikaru

"Makulit?" - Me

"I'm just asking Ms. MANHATER." *bigsmile* - Hikaru

"Ya right." *bored* - Me

Oh. Before I forgot I'm Hoshino Sayaka. I'm a shy girl but I'm also simple and cheerful considerate 16 year old girl from a normal family not that rich and not that poor and dreams of future genius actress. I love reading Manga and Listing to music. Here I am.

In the Classroom ~

"Hi Best! :)" - Chihiro

"Hellow Best!" *bored* - Me

"Are you okey? Did he - - -?" - Chihiro

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. Okey?" - Me

"Okey!" - Chihiro

Mr. Shirota: Class, set down. Let us beggin our discussion.

Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! ~

A few hours later. RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG ~

Hay. Salamat naman tapos na. Sakit ng ulo ko -.-

"Oh! Best, anong problema?" - Chihiro

"Wala." - Me

"Sure ka?" - Chihiro

"Ya." - Me

"Tara sa Canteen?" – Chihiro

"Tara." - Me

Why I'm feeling something strange? Masakit ulo ko para atang lalagnatin ako. Tokwa naman oh. -.- Ba't ngayon pa? Hashhh. *angry*

"Hoy! Best, okey kalang ba talaga ha? Para ang tamlay mo. What happened ba?" - Chihiro

"Ya. I'm fine. It's nothing don't mind me." *smile* - Me

Tokwa! Nagagawa ko pang magsmile ha? Nagkabangga lang naman kami ni Mr. CASSANOVA ee. *bored*

"Oh! Hi Chi!" *wink* - Shinobu

"Oy! Hi Shin!" *smile* - Chihiro

"Ahem. May sweet dito lalanggamin ako. Teka nga. Haha." *kilig*- Me

"Nasan naba si Hikaru ng may magkadevelopan." *smirk* - Shinobu

"Oo nga. Hahaha!" *kilig* – Chihiro

Bye the way Chihiro Itou is My bestfriend. She's kind, pretty, smart, lovely, lahat nasa kanya na. Shinobu Suzuki he's kind, handsome, smart, lahat na din nasa kanya na. Pati puso ng bestfriend ko kaya nga bagay sila ng bestfriend ko. Aw? Haha. *kilig* Pinsan siya ni Hikaru Suzuki. Here they are.

Supportive ng bestfriend ko no? *bored* Sa dinamidami ng tao sa canteen ba't siya pa? Tokwa! *angry* Hashhh. Nahihilo na talaga ako. -.- Then I hear ha familiar voice in the back of me.

"Hi ChiShin!" *smile* - Hikaru

"Hi!" *smile* - Chihiro

"Ahem. May magkakadevelopan na. Hahaha!" *kilig* – Shinobu

I was about to see who's talking but I faint. *bored* And When I woke up I'm in the clinic.

"Ano nangyari?" *hinimas-himas ko ulo ko* - Me

"You faint in front of many people Hoshino." – Hikaru

"Ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" *wide eyed* – Me

"Ako kaya nagdala sayo dito tapos ang bigat bigat mo pa. Di kaba magpapasalamat ha?" – Hikaru

"Sa - - - sa - - - salamat!" *shame* - Me

"Okey kalang ba? Bakit ka naguutal-utal? *peering* – Hikaru

"Wa - - - wa - - - wala." – Me

"Sure ka? Baka magfaint kana naman ha? – Hikaru

"Yap. I'm sure :)" – Me

Bigla siyang lumapit sa may tabi ko then he move closer to my face like this.

Whaaaaa! Ang lapit ng face niya. Tokwa! *blush*

"Eh. Bakit ang init mo at namumula kapa?" *curios* - Hikaru

"Ha? Eh - - - ka - - - si" – Me

Suddenly the door open and we saw Shinobu and Chihiro. Then we look at each other then we separate.

"Did we disturb you guy's? *peering* - Shinobu

"What are you talking about? – Hikaru

"Denying?" – Shinobu

"Di ako pumapatul brad." – Hikaru

"Pero sa iba? – Me

"Iba kasi sila." *bigsmile* - Hikaru

"Kaya pala." – Me

"Ha? Ano sinabi mo? *shock* - Hikaru

"Asan mga gamit ko? Uwi nako. – Me

"Best, di kappa pweding umuwi. – Chihiro

"Ha? Bakit? Ayus na naman ako eh. *wink* - Me

"Ayus? You faint suddenly kanina. Tapos your telling us that your okey? *curious* - Shinobu

"Best, may nililihim kaba? – Chihiro

"Wala. Ano kaba best." *smile* - Me

"When you two are not around and Hoshino is still sleep. The Doc. tells me that she must have to rest and sleep early. – Hikaru

"Okeyokey." – Me

I took all my things in and go home.

"Are you okey? – Mom

"Yes Mom!" – Me

"You look pale." – Mom

"It's notihng Mom. Don't mind me. *smile* - Me

"Okey! Take a rest." – Mom

"GoodNight Mom!" – Me

END OF THE CHAPTER 1 ~

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
